


I Killed the Prince

by AKoKunChan



Series: Sketches of Pens [1]
Category: Original Work, 万年家族 | Mannen Kazoku
Genre: Disney Parody, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKoKunChan/pseuds/AKoKunChan
Summary: Momo finds out a sinister secret that involves the disappearance of his idol, Sakasama... or something like that.





	I Killed the Prince

Momo held onto the roof as tightly as he could. He was over the edge, and was hanging precariously. Shigeru was on all fours, looking down at him.

“Shigeru! Help me!”

Shigeru slammed his hands onto Momo’s, holding him down, but causing him pain. Shigeru had a sinister look on his face, much more than the usual.

Momo gulped. _This is not good_ , he thought.

“Do you want to know _my_ little secret?” Shigeru whispered into Momo’s ear, almost in the same manner he uses Taint on people. Fortunately for Momo, Shigeru wouldn’t dare do it. Or would he?

“I killed the Lord of Sand Flowers…”

“No… NO!!!”

Momo hasn’t met Sakasama at all in person, but the latter has become the former’s idol ever since he had heard the stories. Hearing that someone he’s living with had something to do with his role model’s disappearance is big, bad news.

“MURDERER!!”

In a fit of rage, Momo managed to hoist himself up to attack Shigeru. Unfortunately, all Shigeru had to do was push him off the roof.

It was a good thing that Momo reverted to his pen form before landing in a bush.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters haven't been introduced yet in the main story, but the idea was just too funny for me to pass up.


End file.
